Victor Frankenstein
Frankenstein ou o Moderno Prometeu (Frankenstein: or the Modern Prometheus, no original em inglês) , mais conhecido simplesmente por Frankenstein, é um romance de terror gótico com inspirações do movimento romântico, de autoria de Mary Shelley, escritora britânica nascida em Londres. É considerada a primeira obra de ficção científica da história1 . O romance relata a história de Victor Frankenstein, um estudante de ciências naturais que constrói um monstro em seu laboratório. Mary Shelley escreveu a história quando tinha apenas 19 anos, entre 1816 e 1817, e a obra foi primeiramente publicada em 1818, sem crédito para a autora na primeira edição. Atualmente costuma-se considerar a versão revisada da terceira edição do livro, publicada em1831, como a definitiva. O romance obteve grande sucesso e gerou todo um novo gênero de horror, tendo grande influência na literatura e cultura popular ocidental. O aclamado autor de literatura de terror Stephen King considerou Frankenstein um dos três grandes clássicos do gênero, sendo os outros dois Drácula e Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde.2 A obra está em domínio público e está disponível gratuitamente na Internet em língua inglesa.3 Historia O romance é narrado através de cartas escritas pelo capitão Robert Walton para sua irmã enquanto ele está ao comando de uma expedição náutica que busca achar uma passagem para o Pólo Norte. O navio sob o comando do capitão Walton fica preso quando o mar se congela, e a tripulação avista a criatura de Victor Frankenstein viajando em um trenó puxado por cães. A seguir o mar se agita, liberando o navio, e em uma balsa de gelo avistam o moribundo doutor Victor Frankenstein. Ao ser recolhido, Frankenstein passa a narrar sua história ao capitão Walton, que a reproduz nas cartas a irmã. A história do capitão Walton é chamada de narrativa moldura (às vezes também narrativa quadro), onde uma história contém outra. Victor Frankenstein começa contando de sua infância em Genebra como filho de um aristocrata suíço e adolescência como estudante autodidata dedicado e talentoso. Neste ponto ele apresenta Elizabeth, criada como irmã adotiva, e Henry Clerval, seu amigo para a vida toda. Frankenstein interessa-se pelas ciências naturais,e acaba estudando livros de mestres alquimistas, especialmente Cornélio Agripa, Paracelso e Albertus Magnus até os 17 anos de idade, quando seus pais enviam-no para estudar na Universidade de Ingolstadt, na Alemanha. Porém, antes da partida sua mãe vem a falecer. Ao chegar em Ingolstadt o jovem Victor procura seus futuros mestres, que condenam fortemente o tempo de estudo dedicado aos mestres alquimistas, e apresentam-lhe as modernas ciências naturais. Empenhado em descobrir os mistérios da criação, Victor estuda febrilmente e acaba encontrando o segredo da geração da vida, o qual se recusa a detalhar ao seu interlocutor, o capitão Walton. Frankenstein então dedica-se a criar um ser humano gigantesco, sacrificando o contato com a família e a própria saúde, e após dois anos obtém sucesso. Porém, Victor enoja-se com sua criação, e abandona-a, fugindo. É encontrado por seu amigo Clerval, que viera a Ingolstadt estudar. Exausto, sucumbe à febre, sendo cuidado por seu amigo pelos meses seguintes, até seu restabelecimento. Victor Frankenstein recebe uma carta de seu pai relatando o assassinato de William, o seu irmão mais novo, e pedindo a sua volta. Ao chegar em Genebra, é informado que Justine, uma criada muito querida da casa dos Frankenstein, é acusada do crime, sendo encontrada com ela a jóia que o menino levava antes de desaparecer, e que não estava junto ao cadáver. Mesmo assim Victor está convencido de que Justine é inocente, e o verdadeiro culpado é a sua criatura. Porém as evidências contra ela são fortes e Justine é condenada a morte e executada pelo crime. Frankenstein passa a se sentir culpado por ter criado o monstro, e o segredo e a culpa passaram a lhe torturar. Lutando contra o desespero, o doutor Frankenstein resolve escalar o Monte Branco. Durante a subida, é encontrado por sua criatura, que é surpreendentemente articulada e eloqüente. O monstro conta sua história, narrando como fugiu do laboratório de Frankenstein para uma floresta próxima, onde aprendeu a comer frutas e vegetais, e a usar o fogo. Porém, ao encontrar seres humanos era sempre escorraçado e agredido, então eventualmente esconde-se no depósito de lenha anexo a uma cabana. Lá, observa através de frestas na parede a vida de uma família pobre de ex-nobres, afeiçoando-se a eles e ajudando-os em segredo. A família consistia de um pai cego e um casal de irmãos. Aprende a língua e a escrita espionando as aulas que davam à noiva árabe do irmão, e encontra livros onde aprende sobre a vida e a virtude. Após longo tempo toma coragem para se apresentar a família, e consegue conversar com o pai cego, mas quando os filhos chegam e o vêem junto ao pai também escorraçam o monstro, e fogem para sempre da cabana. A criatura torna-se amargurada e resolve procurar seu criador, cujo diário descobrira no bolso do casaco que levou do laboratório na noite da fuga. Durante a travessia é sempre agredido pelos humanos. Ao chegar em Genebra encontra o irmão mais novo de Victor, William, e assassina-o, incriminando depois Justine. Ao terminar sua história, o monstro exige a promessa de que Frankenstein construa uma fêmea para ele, prometendo por sua vez deixar a humanidade em paz e ir viver com a sua noiva nas selvas sul-americanas. Caso o cientista se recusasse, o monstro promete fazê-lo passar por tormentos inimagináveis. Extremamente contrariado, Frankenstein concorda, e ao voltar para Genebra torna-se noivo de Elizabeth, partindo com Clerval para a Inglaterra, a fim de cumprir a sua promessa. Na Grã-Bretanha, Frankenstein, após passar por Londres, onde havia os mais recentes avanços das ciências naturais e algumas cidades da Escócia vai para uma das ilhas do árquipelago das Orkneys, onde começa a construir a fêmea. Entretanto, ele muda de ideia, temendo criar uma raça de monstros que pudesse se virar não só contra ele, mas contra toda a raça humana. Após fazer várias considerações, Frankenstein decide que ele tem que sofrer as conseqüências por seus atos e não a humanidade, destruindo a criatura incompleta. O monstro acompanha o ato, e jura se vingar. Em seguida assassina Clerval. Frankenstein chega a ser acusado do crime, mas é inocentado por possuir um forte álibi. Seu pai vem lhe buscar e ambos retornam à Suíça. Mesmo devastado pela culpa e pela tristeza, Victor casa-se com Elizabeth e no mesmo dia sai para viajar em lua de mel. Na noite de núpcias, fica vigiando a casa, temendo um ataque da criatura contra ele, mas o monstro ataca Elizabeth e a estrangula. Victor volta a Genebra, e com a notícia da morte de Elizabeth, seu pai adoece e morre em seguida. Jurando vingança, o criador passa a perseguir a criatura, que o leva através de uma longa caçada em direção ao norte, prosseguindo pelos mares congelados, onde eventualmente são avistados pelo capitão Walton e sua tripulação. O navio dos exploradores fica preso no gelo, e Victor, já bastante doente, acaba morrendo. O capitão Walton então surpreende a criatura na cabine, no leito de morte de Frankenstein, pranteando seu criador. Ela diz para Walton que não havia mais o que temer pois seus crimes terminaram com a morte de Frankestein,e prometeu ir ao extremo Norte e lá ela cometeria o suicídio trazendo paz aos humanos. Origens Em 1815 o Monte Tambora na ilha de Sumbawa, na atual Indonésia, entrou em erupção. Como consequência, um milhão e meio de toneladas de poeira foram lançadas na atmosfera, bloqueando a luz solar, deixando o ano de 1816 sem verão no hemisfério norte. Neste ano, Mary Shelley, então com 19 anos e ainda com o nome de solteira Mary Wollstonecraft Godwin, e seu futuro marido, Percy Bysshe Shelley, foram passar o verão a beira do Lago Léman, onde também se encontrava o amigo e escritor Lord Byron. Forçados a ficar confinados por vários dias em ambiente fechado pelo clima hostil anormal para a época e local, os três e mais outro hóspede, o também escritor John Polidori, passavam o tempo lendo uns para os outros historias de horror, principalmente histórias de fantasmas alemãs traduzidas para o francês. Eventualmente Lord Byron propôs que os quatro escrevessem, cada um, uma história de fantasmas. Byron escreveu um conto que usaria em parte mais tarde na conclusão de seu poema Mazzepa. Inspirado por outro fragmento de história de Byron desta época, Polidori mais tarde escreveria o romance “O Vampiro”, que seria a primeira história ocidental contendo o vampiro como conhecemos hoje, e que décadas depois inspiraria Bram Stoker no seu Drácula. Porém, passados vários dias, Mary Shelley ainda não conseguira criar uma história. Eventualmente ela veio a ter uma visão sobre um estudante dando vida a uma criatura. Essa visão tornou-se a base da história de Frankenstein, a qual Mary Shelley veio a desenvolver em um romance, encorajada pelo seu futuro marido. Desta forma, é curioso notar que o Frankenstein e o Vampiro vieram a ter sua gênese literária na mesma ocasião. Shelley relatou sua versão da gênese da história no prefácio à terceira edição de seu romance. O nome da criatura Embora a cultura popular tenha associado o nome Frankenstein à criatura, esta não é nomeada por Mary Shelley. Ela é referida como “criatura”, “monstro”, “demônio”, “desgraçado” por seu criador. Após o lançamento do filme Frankenstein em 1933 o público passou a chamar assim a criatura. Isso foi adotado mais tarde em outros filmes. Alguns argumentam que o monstro é, de certa forma, um “filho” de Victor, e portanto pode ser chamado pelo mesmo sobrenome. Frankenstein é o antigo nome de uma antiga cidade na Silésia, local de origem da família Frankenstein. Mary Shelley teria conhecido um membro desta família, o que possivelmente influenciou sua criação. Categoria:Livros